Eine Wintererzählung
by Sternenkind1750
Summary: Ein überraschender Wintereinbruch und eine Fiebererkrankung Aragorns bringen Aragorn und Legolas in Bedrängnis. Slash.


**Disclaimer**: Natürlich gehören Aragorn, Legolas und die zughörige Welt J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Warnung**: Die Geschichte enthält Slash, sollte euch das missfallen, lest sie bitte nicht :)

**A/N:** Eine kleine Geschichte, die mir an Weihnachten in den Sinn gekommen ist und jetzt (wo es natürlich eigentlich zu spät ist für eine Weihnachtsgeschichte) fertig geworden ist. Wahrscheinlich ist sie ein bisschen lang, um sie auf einmal zu posten, aber ich finde es macht keinen Sinn sie in Kapitel zu teilen, daher bekommt ihr die Geschichte in einem Stück :)

Über Feedback, ganz besonders konstruktive Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen :)

~o~o~

„Wir müssen weiter, Aragorn." Legolas sprang die letzten Meter von dem Baum herab, auf den er geklettert war, um Ausschau zu halten.

Sein Herz wurde schwer, als er den Mann erblickte, der noch immer in der gleichen Position am Boden saß, in der er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Nur seine Augen waren jetzt geschlossen und das Fieber ließ sein Gesicht noch mehr glühen als zuvor, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Legolas ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und schüttelte Aragorn, sachte zuerst und dann stärker als das nicht half. „Es tut mir so leid, Aragorn, aber wir können hier nicht bleiben, du wirst erfrieren…"

Endlich öffnete der Mann die Augen, einen Spalt nur, aber immerhin, er war wach.

Sie waren vor etwa einer Woche von einer großen Horde Orks in den Norden abgedrängt worden und plötzlich hatte Schneefall eingesetzt, ein verfrühter Winter mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte. Und dann hatte Aragorn Fieber bekommen und mit jedem Tag fiel es ihm schwerer sich durch den tiefen Schnee zu kämpfen.

Sie mussten dringend Hilfe oder Unterschlupf finden, aber von seinem hohen Aussichtspunkt hatte er nur eine endlose Schneelandschaft erblicken können, eine weiße Decke soweit seine Elbenaugen reichten, keine Dörfer, keine Menschen die vielleicht in der Lage wären Aragorn zu heilen, noch nicht einmal eine Höhle.

Aber hier bleiben konnten sie auch nicht, sie hatten im Kampf einen Teil ihrer Ausrüstung verloren, darunter auch ihre Decken und Legolas wusste, dass Menschen im Schnee nur allzu leicht erfrieren konnten. Er hielt Aragorn nachts warm so gut er konnte, aber im Laufe der Nacht begann manchmal selbst der Elb die eisige Kälte zu spüren.

Liebevoll half er Aragorn auf und sie setzten ihren Weg durch die eisige Winterlandschaft fort. Inzwischen hatte der Elb begonnen den Schnee zu hassen, der ihnen das Fortkommen so schwer machte. Mit Aragorn's Gewicht, den er stützte, sank auch er in den Schnee ein und sie kamen nur unendlich langsam voran.

~o~o~

Sie hatten angehalten. Mühsam versuchte Aragorn seine Augen offen zu halten. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als sich in den kühlen Schnee zu legen und einzuschlafen, doch selbst in seinem fiebernden Zustand erinnerte sich der Heiler in ihm noch, wie gefährlich das war.

Er spürte wie Legolas sein Gewicht verlagerte und ihre beiden Umhänge fester um Aragorn wickelte. Dann half er ihm sich hinzusetzen und an einen Baumstamm zu lehnen.

„Ich muss versuchen uns etwas zu essen zu fangen", sagte der Elb und Aragorn hörte wie tiefe Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Falls etwas ist, ruf nach mir. Ich bleibe so nah, dass ich dich auf jeden Fall hören kann."

Ohne seine Last lief der Elb nun leichtfüßig und leise über den Schnee davon und Aragorn dachte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Legolas ihn vielleicht am besten einfach hier zurücklassen sollte. Wenn die Diagnose, die er sich selbst in seinem betäubten Zustand gestellt hatte richtig war, hatte er kaum eine Chance zu überleben, wenn sie nicht bald Hilfe fanden und momentan sah es kaum danach aus. Er hatte mit seiner Ausrüstung seine Heilkräuter und Utensilien verloren und im Tiefschnee keine Hoffnung neue zu bekommen. Er wollte nicht, dass Legolas zusehen musste wie er langsam zugrunde ging.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und seine Sinne schwanden.

~o~o~

Als Legolas wenig später zurückkam, erschrak er. Aragorn war zur Seite gekippt, das Gesicht im Schnee. Rasch drehte er ihn um, hob seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß und versuchte ihn zu wecken, doch diesmal blieb er erfolglos. Der Mann war in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken.

Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Was sollte er nur tun? Er hatte noch nichts gefangen, denn er hatte nicht gewagt sich zu weit Aragorn zu entfernen, der doch momentan völlig hilflos wäre, wenn er angegriffen würde. Aber wenn er nicht aufwachte, konnte er ohnehin nichts essen…

Wenn er nur bewandert in den Heilkünsten der Menschen wäre… er wusste wie man Verletzungen versorgte und gebrochene Knochen schiente, all dies waren Dinge, die auch einem Elben widerfahren konnten. Aber eine Fieberkrankheit?

Schließlich hob er Aragorn mit einiger Mühe in seine Arme. Der Mann war bei weitem nicht zu schwer für ihn, aber er war so hochgewachsen, dass es Legolas schwer fiel seine Balance zu halten. Mühsam, aber beständig begann er sich seinen Weg durch den Schnee zu bahnen und er schwor sich erst wieder anzuhalten, wenn er Hilfe für Aragorn gefunden hatte.

~o~o~

Maud sah zum Fenster hinaus. Der Winter war hereingebrochen und ihr Garten war von hohem Schnee bedeckt. Das war gut, denn so würden ihre Pflanzen sicher ins nächste Frühjahr gelangen ohne erfrieren zu müssen.

Sie wandte sich zu ihrer Feuerstelle um, um nach dem Sud zu sehen den sie vor einiger Zeit aufgesetzt hatte, als sie lautes Rufen vor ihrer Tür vernahm.

„Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?" brummelte sie leise und drehte sich um. Bevor sie bei der Tür angekommen war, wurde diese bereits aufgestoßen und Bill, ihr junger Nachbar, kam herein. Er hielt seine Axt in der Hand als ob er gerade vom Holzhacken käme und sie überlegte einen Moment, ob er ihr vielleicht anbieten wollte auch für sie etwas Holz zu hacken? Das wäre ihr sehr gelegen gekommen.

Aber im nächsten Moment vergaß sie ihre Überlegungen, als eine… nein zwei weitere Gestalten im Türrahmen erschienen und Bill überflüssigerweise erklärte „Im Wald hab ich zwei Fremde gefunden, Großmutter, und da der eine so aussah als ob er Hilfe gebrauchen könnte, hab ich sie hergebracht." Sie nickte zustimmend und trat näher.

Es war ein junger Mann, wahrscheinlich fast noch ein Junge, der einen anderen Mann in den Armen trug. Schwer krank oder verletzt? Eilig zog sie den jungen Mann mit seiner Last ins Haus und schob Bill hinaus. „Du bist ihm doch nicht zu nahe gekommen? Er könnte ansteckend sein", rief sie ihm warnend nach, aber er schüttelte den Kopf im Gehen.

„Keine Sorge, Großmutter! Und sag Bescheid, wenn du Holz brauchst!" Sie lächelte zufrieden und schloss die Tür.

Sie wandte sich zu dem jungen Mann um, der reglos hinter ihr stehen geblieben war, nahm seinen Arm und führte ihn rasch in die Ecke des Zimmers, wo sie stets ein Bett für ihre Patienten vorbereitet hatte. „Leg ihn dort ab, mein Junge", murmelte sie, während sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Brille machte. Heute Morgen hatte sie sie noch aufgehabt, das wusste sie genau, aber seitdem hatte sie sie nicht mehr gesehen. Auf dem Tisch lag sie nicht und auch nicht auf dem Fensterbrett…. Endlich fand sie sie auf dem Nachtisch und ging eilig zurück.

Der junge Mann kniete jetzt neben dem Bett, auf dem ihr Patient lag und… sie blieb verwundert stehen. Sie hatte in ihrem langen Leben noch nicht das Glück gehabt einen Elben zu sehen und doch war sie sich augenblicklich sicher, dass sie nun einen vor sich hatte. Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Ein so schmaler junger Mann, der einen großen Mann ohne erkennbare Schwierigkeiten in den Armen trug… nun, so etwas gab es. Aber sein schönes Gesicht und seine blattförmigen Ohren ließen keine Zweifel zu, auch wenn er leichenblass war und wie betäubt auf dem Boden saß. Ihr Heilerinstinkt kehrte zurück. Ob wohl auch er krank war?

„Mein Herr…", begann sie zögerlich, unsicher wie sie ihn ansprechen sollte, denn wenn man den Geschichten trauen konnte, waren die Elben ja alle hohe Herren.

Er erschrak, stand langsam auf und verbeugte sich leicht. „Großmutter Maud…?"

Sie nickte aufmunternd, alle nannten sie so und gewiss hatte Bill ihm dies erzählt. Oder konnte er womöglich Gedanken lesen? Bei den Elben konnte man es nicht wissen…doch er sah so blass und erfroren aus, gewiss war er kein Zauberer.

„Mein Name ist Legolas Thranduilion und mein Freund hier nennt sich Streicher. Ich bitte Euch unser Eindringen zu entschuldigen, Großmutter Maud, doch mein Freund ist schwer krank und als ich im Wald auf den jungen Bill traf, besaß er die Freundlichkeit mich hierher zu bringen. Ich bitte Euch inständig uns zu helfen, ich weiß nicht, was ich Euch dafür geben kann, aber…"

Abwehrend schüttelte sie den Kopf und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Macht Euch darum keine Gedanken, mein Herr. Ihr müsst ja zu Tode erschöpft und durchgefroren sein. Setzt Euch doch ans Feuer und wärmt Euch auf! Ich kümmere mich um Euren Freund". Doch er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf, und sein Blick heftete sich wieder auf den Mann. Streicher hatte er ihn genannt. Was für ein seltsamer Name.

„Könnt ihr ihm wirklich helfen?", fragte er und in seiner Stimme schwang Sorge mit und ein winziger Funken Hoffnung.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu – dies war tatsächlich ein Mann, wie sie erleichtert feststellte, denn sie hätte nicht gewusst, wie sie einen Elben heilen sollte. Sie begann mit der Untersuchung und bat den Elben ihrem Patienten die Stiefel auszuziehen und seine Waffen abzunehmen.

„Wie lange ist er bereits krank?" fragte sie.

„Vor etwa einer Woche bekam er Fieber", berichtete der Elb. „Wir mussten vor einer Horde Orks Richtung Norden fliehen und dann brach plötzlich der Winter herein…und er bekam Fieber und es wurde schlimmer mit jedem Tag. Vor zwei Tagen verlor er das Bewusstsein und…", er brach mit erstickter Stimme ab und verschränkte die schmalen Hände, die er zuvor nervös geknetet hatte.

Maud nickte. Sie öffnete das Obergewand von Streicher, nachdem sie ihn aus den Mänteln gewickelt hatte und fand die rötlichen Flecken vor, die sie erwartet – und befürchtet – hatte. „Das Nervenfieber", murmelte sie und der Elb wandte scharf den Kopf.

„Nervenfieber?", fragte er leise.

Sie nickte und holte dann die Tafel mit der spiegelverkehrten Vier hervor, um sie an ihre Tür zu hängen. Legolas beobachtete sie mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. Zu ihrer Überraschung schien der Elb das Zeichen nicht zu erkennen und so erklärte sie: „Ich hänge das Schild immer heraus, wenn ich eine gefährliche ansteckende Krankheit im Haus habe. Nicht, dass andere Leute einfach hereinkommen und sich anstecken."

Die Verwirrung wandelte sich zu Entsetzen. „Oh nein, ich wollte Euch nicht in Gefahr bringen, Großmutter… Wir werden wieder gehen und…" Er sprang auf und beugte sich zu Streicher herunter, wohl um ihn aufzuheben.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und schon ihn entschlossen zu dem Stuhl, der am Feuer stand. Sie erschrak, als sie dabei seine eisigen Hände berührte. Eigentlich müssten sie bereits abfrieren, doch sie wiesen keine bläuliche Färbung auf.

„Keine Angst, mein Herr, ich hatte es schon vor Jahren. Ich hatte schon mehrere Patienten mit der gleichen Krankheit da, ein zweites Mal werde ich es wohl nicht bekommen. Setzt Euch und wärmt Euch auf, sonst werdet Ihr mir auch noch krank…wenn Ihr es nicht schon seid."

„Elben werden nicht krank", wandte er ein, ließ sich aber erschöpft auf den Stuhl sinken und sah zu Streicher hinüber. „Ihr sagt, die Krankheit sei gefährlich?"

Maud nickte. Typhus war gefährlich, aber sie hatte schon ebenso viele Patienten durchgebracht wie gestorben waren und der Mann war jung und kräftig. Sie holte etwas Schnee herein, um Wasser für Wadenwickel aufzuwärmen und kochte dann Wasser für einen fiebersenkenden Tee auf.

„Hat er in den letzten Tagen genug getrunken?"

„Ich habe ihm immer wieder etwas Wasser eingeflößt, aber ich weiß nicht genau wie viel Menschen trinken müssen", antwortete der Elb. Erstaunt sah sie von ihrer Arbeit auf.

„Trinkt Ihr denn kein Wasser?"

„Doch, aber wir Elben können lange ohne Nahrung und Wasser auskommen, viel länger als es Menschen möglich ist", erwiderte er.

„Und das, obwohl Ihr so zart ausseht…", murmelte sie, bevor ihr auffiel, dass er schon zuvor ihre gemurmelten Worte verstanden hatte und dies gewiss als Beleidigung auffassen würde. Aber er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und sah zu Streicher hinüber.

Sie überbrühte Lindenblüten und stellte den Tee nach draußen zum Abkühlen. Dann gab sie ein wenig kochendes Wasser in die Schüssel mit Schnee und ging mit dem nun lauwarmen Wasser und einigen Leinentüchern zu Streicher hinüber.

Als Legolas sich erheben wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Warum schlaft Ihr nicht ein wenig, mein Herr? Ihr seht erschöpft aus."

Er zögerte, doch schließlich sagte er: „Seit er bewusstlos ist, habe ich es nicht gewagt meine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Was, wenn ich zu mir komme und er tot ist…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das heißt, Ihr habt seit zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen? Schlaft ein wenig und habt keine Angst. Ihr könnt gerne mein Bett drüben im anderen Zimmer nehmen, wenn Ihr möchtet. Ich werde euch wecken, falls etwas ist."

Als ihre Arbeit getan war und sie sich wieder umwandte, sah sie, dass Legolas sich auf seinem Stuhl zusammengerollt hatte, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Seine langen Haare bedeckten sein Gesicht. Maud schüttelt den Kopf angesichts dieser unmöglichen Schlafhaltung, aber sie legte eine Decke um seine Schultern und macht sich dann daran ihre alten Aufzeichnungen zum Typhusfieber herauszusuchen.

~o~o~

Als Legolas zu sich kam, wusste er zunächst nicht, wo er war. Verwirrt sah er um sich. Er saß auf einem Stuhl an einem Holztisch neben einem einfachen Herd, auf dem ein Kessel vor sich hin köchelte. Unzählige getrocknete Kräuter hingen von der Decke. Es war ein kleiner Raum, mit einer Tür, die in ein angrenzendes Zimmer führte.

Wie lange hatte er wohl geschlafen? Er war in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken und konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er war so erschöpft gewesen, dass er kaum richtig bei sich war, als er mit Aragorn hier angekommen war.

In einer Ecke des Raumes lag Aragorn und schlief. Legolas stand auf und ging zu ihm. Fast zaghaft berührte er seine Hand, die auf der Decke lag und sich wunderbarerweise ganz echt und lebendig anfühlte. Er küsste sie erleichtert. Er hatte es also wirklich geschafft ihn hierherzubringen, zu Menschen die ihm vielleicht helfen konnten. Es war nicht nur ein Traum gewesen. Und er lebte noch.

Doch er schien nicht aus seiner tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht zu sein und seine Wangen waren noch immer gerötet vom Fieber. Er legte eine Hand auf Aragorns Stirn und erschrak. Er glühte regelrecht.

Wie hatte Großmutter Maud Aragorns Krankheit gleich genannt… Nervenfieber. Das war der Name. Es klang entsetzlich und sie hatte gesagt, dass es so gefährlich war, dass keine anderen Menschen hereinkommen durften, damit sie es nicht ebenfalls bekamen.

Was, wenn sie ihn nicht heilen konnte? Er hatte diesen Gedanken bisher erfolgreich verdrängt, hatte sich ganz auf das Ziel konzentriert Aragorn zu anderen Menschen zu bringen. Aber selbst Lord Elrond konnte nicht alle Kranken heilen, das wusste er.

Er wandte sich um, da er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Es war Maud, die durch die Tür des Nebenraumes trat mit einem Papierstapel in der Hand.

Sie war so klein und rund, dass er im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte, sie müsste Zwergen- oder Hobbitblut in sich tragen. Die Falten um die Augen in ihrem gütigen Gesicht vertieften sich, als sie ihn vor Aragorns Bett kniend erblickte und ihm zulächelte.

„Ihr seid bereits erwacht? Ihr habt kaum zwei Stunden geruht, mein Herr."

Er stand auf. „Es geht mir wieder gut, ich danke Euch. Mein Freund jedoch…"

Sie nickte, nun wieder ernst. „Ja, dies ist die Phase, in der das Fieber am gefährlichsten ist. Wadenwickel und kühlende Tücher scheinen nicht auszureichen, aber vielleicht hilft ein kühles Bad. Wärt Ihr so freundlich, den großen Waschzuber zu holen, der im Schuppen hinter dem Haus steht? Er ist leider zu schwer für mich."

Natürlich war er dazu bereit. Und so verbrachte er die nächsten Stunden damit, seinen Liebsten in kühlem Wasser, das dank des Schnees problemlos zur Verfügung stand, zu baden, abzutrocknen und wieder ins Bett zu legen.

„Das sollten wir nun regelmäßig tun, bis das Fieber sinkt", erklärte ihm Maud. Er nickte und beobachtete interessiert, welche Kräuter sie Aragorn gab und wie sie den fiebersenkenden Tee zubereitete.

„Wieso glaubt Ihr, dass man das Fieber nicht zweimal bekommen kann?" fragte er dabei. „Ich glaube, Streicher hatte schon öfter Fieber, wieso also bekommt Ihr es nicht mehr?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht und verengten sich dann, als ob sie argwöhnte, dass er sie auf den Arm nahm. Aber sie sagte nichts dazu, sondern gab bereitwillig Auskunft. „Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Fieber und Krankheiten. Was Euer Freund hat, nennt man Nervenfieber, oder auch Typhusfieber. Ich weiß nicht genau wie das alles zusammenhängt, aber wenn ein Mensch sich ansteckt, bekommen viele andere es auch. Wenn man aber nicht daran stirbt, sondern überlebt, dann bekommt man es meistens kein zweites Mal."

Er nickte. Wie eigenartig…vielleicht wussten Aragorn oder Lord Elrond den Grund?

„Aber wenn Ihr doch so mächtig seid, dass Ihr niemals krank werdet, warum heilt Ihr ihn dann nicht mit eurer Magie?" fragte Maud und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Jetzt war es an ihm erstaunt zu sein. Sie war eine weise alte Frau, bewandert in der Heilkunst wie sie war und doch lebte sie so abgeschottet von seiner Welt wie er von der ihren und sie hatte die seltsamsten Vorstellungen von den Elben.

„Es ist uns Elben angeboren, dass wir niemals krank werden, es ist keine Magie. Und leider bin ich der Heilkunde nicht mächtig wie manche von meinem Volk es sind. Streicher selbst ist ein sehr fähiger Heiler, vielleicht würdet ihr sogar Magie nennen was er bewirken kann. Doch ich bin nur ein Krieger, darum bin ich dankbar um alles was ihr mir beibringt", sagte er. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, nur hilflos danebenstehen zu müssen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

~o~o~

Auch wenn Maud zunächst einige Einwände dagegen hatte, dass ein so hoher Gast die ganze Arbeit erledigte, erklärte sie ihm geduldig und zunehmend mit erkennbarer Freude alles was er wissen musste und alles was er wissen wollte. Und so verbrachte er die nächsten Tage damit, unter Anleitung von Maud Aragorn zu pflegen, die Laken auszukochen und gelegentlich jagen oder Holz sammeln zu gehen, denn viel mehr konnte er nicht tun, um Maud für ihre Güte zu entlohnen.

Sie war unglaublich freundlich zu Aragorn und ihm, kümmerte sich um den Patienten und versuchte sich gleichzeitig auch noch um den Elben zu kümmern, der eigentlich keiner mütterlichen Fürsorge bedurfte… sie beklagte sich kein einziges Mal über die unerwartete Bürde, die ihr einiges an Arbeit bescherte und verhinderte, dass sie Besuch empfing.

Doch trotz seiner und ihrer Anstrengungen wollte das Fieber nicht sinken. Mit jedem Tag wurde sein Liebster schwächer. Er war kaum bei Bewusstsein und wenn er sprach, so wusste er nicht wo er sich befand und wer bei ihm war. Häufig rief er Legolas' Namen, doch selbst wenn der Elb seine Hand nahm und mit ihm sprach, schien er ihn nicht zu erkennen.

In Mauds Anwesenheit vermied der Elb es, seinen Liebsten zu küssen oder über das notwendige Maß hinaus zu berühren, denn ihm war bekannt, dass viele Menschen eine Beziehung wie die ihre nicht duldeten. Und was sollte er tun, wenn sie sie einfach hinauswarf?

Doch er konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen, denn Maud war die meiste Zeit anwesend und er wusste ja nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm mit Aragorn noch vergönnt sein würde. Nur gelegentlich, wenn Maud ihre Tochter oder ihre zahlreichen Enkel und Urenkel besuchte oder sie schlief, war er mit seinem Liebsten allein.

Sie waren noch nicht lange ein Liebespaar, auch wenn sie sich schon viele Jahre kannten. Von Anfang an hatte der Elb eine Anziehung zu dem Mann gespürt, doch er wusste nicht mehr, wann es sich in mehr verwandelt hatte. Dann hatte er es ignoriert und gehofft es würde vergehen…und das wäre es vielleicht auch, wenn sich nicht eines Sommers in Bruchtal herausgestellt hätte, dass es Aragorn ebenso ging.

Sie hatten sich jeder den denkbar schlechtesten Partner herausgesucht, hatte sein Vater dazu nur gesagt…der Elb einen Menschen und der Mensch einen anderen Mann. Sie würden nur gegenseitig ihre Leben zerstören, Legolas Aragorns Ansehen bei den Menschen beschädigen und Aragorn den Elben womöglich gar mit sich in den Tod reißen. Unklug hatte er es genannt. Nun ja, er hätte sich ja auch einen Zwerg zum Geliebten erwählen können … er bezweifelte, dass sein Vater dies bevorzugen würde.

Doch in der kurzen Zeit, die sie als Liebende miteinander verbracht hatten, hatte sich trotz der Widrigkeiten ein erstaunlich festes Band geknüpft und Legolas wusste bereits seit einiger Zeit, dass es für ihn zu spät war um umzukehren. Sie hatten den Bund vor etwa einem Jahr besiegelt und auch wenn es bedeutete, dass Legolas nun noch mehr litt, hatte er die Entscheidung niemals bereut.

~o~o~

Maud begann nicht nur Streicher, sondern auch Legolas besorgt zu beobachten. Im selben Maße in dem der Mann schwächer wurde, schien auch die Lebenskraft aus dem Elben zu rinnen.

Ob er trotz all seiner Beteuerungen krank wurde? Tatsächlich zeigte er einige der Symptome, die man auch im Anfangsstadium von Typhus beobachten konnte, Mattigkeit und eventuell auch Kopfschmerzen. Aber sie konnte kein Fieber bei ihm feststellen und trotz der augenscheinlichen Erschöpfung hatte sie ihn außer am ersten Tag niemals schlafen sehen.

Der Glanz verschwand aus seinen Augen und er wurde immer blasser… ja er schien unerklärlicherweise zu schwinden. Er kümmerte sich weiterhin liebevoll um seinen kranken Freund und ließ es nicht nehmen, für sie Holz zu hacken oder andere kleine Dinge zu erledigen…aber die Energie fehlte, mit der er anfangs Fragen über verschiedenste Krankheiten der Menschen gestellt hatte.

Zunächst war sie erstaunt gewesen, was für einfache Dinge er nicht wusste, aber dann war ihr aufgegangen, dass sie ebenso wenig über die Elben wusste – es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Elben in der Regel keine Zauberkräfte hatten wie sie immer vermutet hatte, meist nicht Gedanken lesen konnten (wobei es da wohl auch Ausnahmen gab), dafür aber unsterblich waren (was sie für ein absurdes Gerücht gehalten hatte).

Doch nicht nur seine Energie, seine ganze Präsenz nahm ab – zweimal war sie fast in ihn hineingelaufen, obwohl er sie um mehr als einen Kopf überragte und eigentlich nicht zu übersehen sein sollte. Wirklich sehr eigenartig.

Er hatte gesagt, dass Elben nur durch Gewalt oder ein gebrochenes Herz sterben konnten. Ein gebrochenes Herz? Ihr Blick wanderte zum Bett hinüber, auf dem Streicher lag. Legolas saß auf der Bettkante, hielt eine Hand seines Freundes in seiner seinen und sang leise in einer seltsamen wohlklingenden Sprache, die Elbisch sein mochte. Vielleicht war das die Erklärung?

Ob sie Liebende waren oder enge Freunde wusste sie nicht. Es hätte sie auch nicht gewundert, wenn die beiden ein Liebespaar wären, in ihrem langen Leben hatte sie vieles gesehen. Zu einer Heilerin kamen viele Menschen.

~o~o~

Es schneite noch immer wie verrückt und die Tage wurden immer dunkler – die Wintersonnwende rückte heran.

Als Maud morgens die Tür öffnete, rechnete sie damit, sich mit aller Kraft dagegen werfen zu müssen, um die schweren Schneemassen beiseite zu schieben. Stattdessen schwang die Tür problemlos auf und sie konnte sich gerade noch am Türrahmen halten, um nicht zu fallen.

Der kleine Weg, der zu ihrem Gartentor führte war fast frei von Schnee. Das musste Legolas gewesen sein – er war ihr eine unglaublich große Hilfe, auch wenn er ihr das nicht glauben wollte und sich jeden Tag aufs Neue entschuldigte, dass er und Streicher ihr zur Last fielen. Aber das war nun wirklich nicht der Fall.

Sie sah sich nach ihm um, aber er war nirgendwo aufzufinden. Also ging sie zu Streicher hinüber, um zu sehen, wie es ihm heute ging. Sie legte die Hand auf seine Stirn. Noch immer war keine Verbesserung eingetreten und wenn das Fieber nicht bald sank und er sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte… es war ungewöhnlich, dass die Krankheit bei einem jungen Mann so schwer verlief, aber sie vermutete, dass es damit zusammenhing, dass er durch den Kampf mit den Orks und die Wanderung durch den tiefen Schnee lange großen Anstrengungen und zudem der eisigen Kälte ausgesetzt war. Sie hofft nur, dass keine Lungenentzündung hinzukam.

Ein lautes Geräusch ließ sie aufschrecken. Legolas stand in der Tür mit großen schreckgeweiteten Augen und zu seinen Füßen lag ein Holzstapel. Vermutlich war ihm das Holz aus den Armen gerutscht und hatte das laute Geräusch verursacht. Sie stand auf.

„Was ist denn passiert?" erkundigte sie sich erschrocken.

„Nichts…es ist nichts…", er bückte sich, hob eilig das Holz wieder auf und trug es zum Ofen.

Verwundet setzte sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben Streichers Bett und fuhr mit ihrer Untersuchung fort. Einen Moment später kam Legolas hinzu und setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern auf die Bettkante.

„Du...hast ihn gerade so besorgt angesehen, Maud…als ob du keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn hättest", sagte er schließlich zögerlich. Die gemeinsame Arbeit und Sorge hatten die Distanz schwinden lassen und sie sparten sich inzwischen die Höflichkeit.

Sie überlegte einen Moment. Sollte sie ihm sagen, was sie dachte? Wenn ihr Verdacht wahr war und er seine Lebenskraft verlor, weil sein Freund sterbenskrank war, würde sie es dann nicht noch weiter verschlimmern? Aber sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass er bereits das Schlimmste befürchtete und sie seine Sorge nur verringern konnte.

„Keine Hoffnung ist nicht richtig, Legolas. Aber wenn es nicht innerhalb der nächsten 48 Stunden besser wird, dann fürchte ich um sein Leben", sagte sie schließlich schweren Herzens.

Er zuckte bei ihren letzten Worten zusammen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Können wir nichts tun?" fragte er.

„Nicht mehr, als das was wir bereits tun", antwortete sie. „Aber noch besteht Hoffnung. Oft sinkt das Fieber in dieser Phase der Krankheit und wenn das geschieht, ist das schlimmste überstanden."

~o~o~

Es waren die bislang schlimmsten Tage in Legolas' langem Leben. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte Maud ihn bald mit Aragorn allein gelassen und war zu ihrer Tochter gegangen. Sie hatte ihn gebeten sie zu holen, falls etwas war, er wusste inzwischen wo ihre Tochter wohnte.

Über die letzten Tage hinweg hatte er mit Sorge beobachtet, wie sein Liebster vom Fieber immer weiter geschwächt wurde. Und ihm selbst hatte es immer mehr Kraft geraubt mit ansehen zu müssen wie er litt und fürchten zu müssen, dass er ihn bald verließ. Und nun hatte sich sein furchtbarer Verdacht bestätigt, es bestand wirklich Gefahr für Aragorn's Leben...zwei Tage, hatte Maud gesagt...

Überrascht berührte er seine Wange, als er etwas Nasses darauf spürte. Tränen? Es musste schon hunderte Jahre her sein, dass er das letzte Mal geweint hatte.

Er nahm sich zusammen und ging der täglichen Routine nach, die sich in den fast zwei Wochen die sie nun schon hier waren eingependelt hatte, badete Aragorn in kühlem Wasser um das Fieber zu senken, flößte ihm Tee und etwas Suppe ein.

Die Zeit in der nichts zu tun war, war schlimmer. Er setzt sich zu dem Mann, hielt still seine Hand, wenn dieser schlief, sprach leise auf ihn ein, wenn er im Fieber phantasierte. Seine Lippen waren trocken und gesprungen, ausgedörrt vom Fieber und er wurde viel zu dünn – sie schafften es selten, ihm mehr als dünne Suppe einzuflößen.

Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit kam Maud zurück. Legolas saß gerade neben Aragorn auf dem Bett an die Wand gelehnt, eine Hand lag lose auf der Stirn seines Liebsten, mit der anderen hielt er Aragorn's Hand. Er war so auf den Mann konzentriert gewesen, dass er sie erst bemerkte, als sie schon im Raum stand.

Sie kam heran, wohl um nach Aragorn zu sehen. Er wollte aufstehen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleib doch, Legolas, vielleicht hilft die Nähe ja", sagte sie. „Das Bett ist breit genug und du bist ohnehin so schmal…" Verwundert sah er sie an.

Mit schnellen Handgriffen untersuchte sie den Mann. „Keine Veränderung?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie kochte einen stärkenden Tee und gab Legolas einen Becher davon, einen weiteren stellte sie für Aragorn neben ihn.

„Soll ich mit dir wachen? Oder dich ablösen, wenn du schläfst?" fragte sie wie jede Nacht und wie immer verneinte er. Er konnte ohnehin nicht schlafen, hatte seinen Geist seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig ausruhen lassen. Er war zu unruhig, hatte zu viel Angst.

Sie sah ihn besorgt an und legte ihm für einen Moment eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst, ja?"

~o~o~

Als Maud am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sich noch immer keine Veränderung eingestellt, weder zum Guten noch zum Schlechten. Streicher war zäh, die meisten Leute wären gewiss inzwischen dem anhaltend hohen Fieber erlegen. Doch ewig konnte dies kein Mensch aushalten.

Maud wischte im Haus herum, putzte wo es eigentlich nichts zu putzen gab und versuchte Legolas, der blass und zusammengekauert neben Streicher saß, dazu zu bewegen etwas zu essen. Aber er lehnte ab und stand schließlich nur auf, um sich um seinen Freund zu kümmern.

Sein langes Haar, das immer so streng geflochten war, hatte sich gelöst und er band es ungeduldig zu einem einfachen Zopf, als es ihm bei der Arbeit ins Gesicht fiel.

Sie fühlte sich unruhig und hilflos... eigentlich kannte sie das nicht von sich, sie versorgte ja oft kranke, auch sterbenskranke Menschen… aber während es eigentlich immer etwas gab, das sie tun, wenigstens versuchen konnte, musste sie hilflos zusehen wie der Elb mit dem Menschen litt, ohne ihm Linderung verschaffen zu können.

Sie verbrachte einige Stunden zu Hause, kümmerte sich mit Legolas zusammen um ihren Patienten und ging nachmittags kurz bei Margaret, ihrer Enkeltochter vorbei, deren kleine Zwillinge sich wohl beim Spielen im Schnee erkältet hätten und gestern Husten gehabt hatten. Den beiden Kindern ging es aber bereits viel besser, sie kletterten auf ihr herum, berichteten, was sie sich zur Wintersonnwendfeier wünschten und lenkten sie ein wenig ab.

Aber ihre bange Unruhe ließ sie nicht lange verweilen, musste sie doch nicht nur um ihren kranken Patienten fürchten, der ja die ganze Zeit bewusstlos gewesen war, den sie nicht wirklich kannte und mit dem nüchternen Blick der Heilerin betrachten konnte, sondern auch um den Elben, der ihr in den vergangenen Tagen ans Herz gewachsen war, mit seinem Wesen, das so weise und kindlich zugleich war.

Sie kehrte am frühen Abend zurück nach Hause. Als sie durch die Tür trat, kam Legolas bereits auf sie zu. Woher hatte er nur gewusst, dass sie gleich hereinkommen würde? „Ich weiß nicht, Maud, aber er hat begonnen zu husten…das ist kein gutes Zeichen, oder?"

Das war es tatsächlich nicht, konnte es doch auf eine beginnende Lungenentzündung hindeuten…aber sie verdrängte den Gedanken schnell, fürchtete, dass Legolas ihn auf ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte und wiegte nur bedächtig den Kopf.

„Möglich, aber schwer zu sagen. Es ist Winter, da bekommt man leicht Husten…Ich mache erst mal einen hustenstillenden Tee."

Sie bat Legolas etwas getrockneten Thymian und Fenchel von den Schnüren an der Decke zu holen – im Gegensatz zu ihr brauchte er dazu nicht auf einen Stuhl zu steigen. Sie kochte einen starken Tee daraus, füllte etwas davon in einen Becher und gab Honig dazu. Dann reichte sie ihn Legolas, der ihn Streicher behutsam einflößte, nachdem er etwas abgekühlt war.

Sie saßen schweigend zusammen, bis Maud schließlich fragte: „Woher kennst du Streicher eigentlich, Legolas?"

Überrascht hob der Elb den Kopf. Er saß wieder neben Streicher auf dem Bett und hatte dem Mann abwesend über den Kopf gestrichen. Maud saß in ihrem Ohrensessel, den Legolas ihr auf ihre Bitte hin neben das Bett gestellt hatte. Sie stellte sich auf eine lange Nachtwache ein. Zwar hatte Streicher's Husten sich tatsächlich wieder etwas beruhigt, doch wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, war sein Fieber noch weiter gestiegen und sie wusste, dass die nächsten Stunden entscheidend waren. Entweder das Fieber brach endlich oder...sie wagte nicht den Gedanken zu denken, so lange Legolas sie ansah.

Der Elb schwieg lange und sie dachte schon, dass er ihre Frage nicht beantworten würde. Doch dann sagte er unvermittelt: „Wir kennen uns schon eine Weile …es müssen bald 30 Jahre sein. Streicher ist bei den Elben aufgewachsen und ich kenne seine Ziehbrüder schon lange. Als er ein junger Mann war, brachten seine Brüder ihn einmal mit nach Düsterwald – das ist meine Heimat – und so lernten wir uns kennen", er lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

„Vor 30 Jahren war er ein junger Mann?" fragte Maud verwirrt. „Dann muss er ja 50 Jahre alt sein!"

„Noch ein wenig älter", antwortete Legolas mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

„Dann ist er gewiss nicht viel jünger als ich…und sieht doch aus wie ein Mann von nicht viel mehr als 30 Jahren."

„Er ist einer von den Waldläufern", sagte Legolas.

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Ich habe von Ihnen gehört, aber noch nie einen gesehen. Man sagt, sie haben ein sehr langes Leben."

„Ich hoffe es…", flüsterte der Elb und sah zu dem Mann hinunter.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht…", begann sie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sie zu ihrer Überraschung an.

„Du hast recht, Maud, er entstammt einem starken Geschlecht. Gewiss wird er es schaffen."

~o~o~

Sie musste in der Nacht eingeschlafen sein und als sie die Augen öffnete und das Morgenlicht herein schien, fuhr ihr der Schrecken in die Glieder. War Streicher in der Nacht gestorben und Legolas mit ihm?

Der Mann lag ruhig da, man konnte den schweren Atem nicht mehr hören und die Röte, sowie der schmerzverzerrte Ausdruck waren aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Neben ihm lag Legolas mit halb geöffneten Augen. Ihre Hände waren verschränkt und sie sahen beide unglaublich friedlich aus. Erschrocken sprang sie auf und fühlte wie ihre Knochen gegen die Nacht im Sitzen protestierten.

Sie trat auf das Bett zu und zögerte einen Moment, sich scheuend die furchtbare Wahrheit anerkennen zu müssen. Dann legte sie sanft eine Hand auf Legolas' Hals, um nach einem Puls zu suchen, auch wenn sie keinen erwartete. Wie sie sich erschreckte, als sie ihn schlagen spürte!

Sie zuckte zurück und er bewegte sich leicht und blinzelte einmal, doch seine Augen blieben unfokussiert. Schliefen Elben etwa mit offenen Augen? Mutiger fühlte sie nun auch Streicher's Puls und auch er lebte und fühlte sich viel kühler an als noch am Tag zuvor.

Vor Erleichterung wurden ihre Knie ganz wackelig und sie setzte sich zurück in den Sessel und dankte den Valar für dieses erstaunliche Wunder.

~o~o~

Als Legolas zu sich kam, fragte er sich für einen Moment warum er nicht angespannt war. Er setzte sich auf und spürte dabei, dass er Aragorn's Hand in der seinen hielt, warm, lebendig, aber nicht fiebrig heiß. Der Mann schlief, doch es war nicht die fiebrige Bewusstlosigkeit oder das rastlose Phantasieren der letzten Tage, sondern ein tiefer fester Schlaf, so wie der Mann immer schlief, wenn er sehr erschöpft war.

Letzte Nacht…ja letzte Nacht war schrecklich gewesen, das bange Warten und Hoffen… Maud hatte es nicht gesagt, aber er hatte gespürt, dass es in dieser Nacht zu einer Entscheidung kommen musste. Die alte Frau war irgendwann in ihrem Sessel eingeschlafen und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, dass er sie nicht vorher gebeten hatte zu Bett zu gehen – doch er hatte ihre Gegenwart als tröstlich empfunden, auch als sie schlief.

Er hatte Aragorns langem Kampf gegen das Fieber beigewohnt, gebetet, gehofft und irgendwann nach und nach war der Mann ruhiger geworden, die Temperatur gesunken. Er wusste zunächst nicht, was die Veränderung bedeutete, hatte ängstlich überlegt, ob er Maud wecken sollte, doch dann hatte er erkannte, dass der Mann ruhig schlief und dass das Fieber gefallen war. Er war nicht sicher, ob er damit gerettet war, doch er schien außer Gefahr zu sein und erschöpft hatte er sich neben ihn gelegt, um für einen Moment auszuruhen – wieder zu sich gekommen war er jetzt.

Er stand auf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass immergrüne Zweige an der Tür hingen und zu einem Gesteck gebunden auf dem Tisch lagen – einen Kerze und rote Beeren, wie sie auch im Winter noch an vielen Sträuchern hingen und die nur von den Vögeln gefressen wurden, lagen daneben.

Es war heller Tag und die Sonne schien durch die kleinen Fenster in Maud's Haus.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Berührung und wandte sich um. Seine Augen trafen auf Aragorn's und er gab einen Laut der Überraschung von sich. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Aragorn, du bist ja wach!" rief er aus. Er ließ sich eilig auf das Bett sinken, um seinem Liebsten näher zu sein und küsste ihn sanft. Der Mann erwiderte sein Lächeln und hob mühsam die Hand, um Legolas' zu ergreifen. Schnell reichte der Elb sie ihm und strich ihm mit der anderen liebevoll über die Wange.

Schließlich stand Legolas auf, um Aragorn etwas Tee zu machen und nachdem der Mann ihn getrunken hatte, schliefen sie beide erschöpft wieder ein.

~o~o~

Als Legolas das nächste Mal zu sich kam, war es Abend. Aragorn schlief noch und er setzte sich auf. Am Tisch saß Maud und steckte die Beeren die schon vorher auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten sowie einige Tannenzapfen auf Gestecke aus Tannenzweigen. Er stand auf, als sie sich gerade daran machte, die Kerze zu befestigen.

„Legolas!", rief sie erfreut aus. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir?", fragte er erstaunt. „Mir geht es wunderbar. Und Streicher geht es viel besser."

Sie nickte. „Das Fieber ist deutlich gesunken. Ich muss ihn mir nachher einmal genauer ansehen, jetzt da du wach bist, aber ich denke er ist über den Berg."

Legolas nickte froh. „Was machst du da, Maud?", fragte er dann neugierig.

„Ich mache Tannengestecke. Bald ist doch Wintersonnwende und in den vergangenen Tagen war ich nicht in der Stimmung dazu. Doch jetzt, da es mit meinen Patienten wieder bergauf geht, muss ich dringend mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen."

Legolas sah sie erstaunt an. Natürlich feierten auch die Elben die Wintersonnwende, aber sie holten keine grünen Zweige ins Haus. „Warum die immergrünen Zweige?", fragte er also.

„Es vertreibt die bösen Geister", antwortete sie. „Wusstest du das nicht? Sie gehen um in den Nächten vor der Sonnenwende."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Es erschloss sich ihm nicht, wie die Tannenzweige Geister vertreiben sollten. „Gibt es denn viele Geister hier in der Gegend?", erkundigte er sich unsicher.

„Naja also eigentlich habe ich noch keinen gesehen", lachte Maud. „Aber man sagt es eben und man weiß ja nie… Und dann bedeutet das Tannengrün natürlich auch Hoffnung, Hoffnung auf das wiederkehrende Grün im Frühjahr."

Legolas lächelte. „Das gefällt mir."

~o~o~

In eine seltsame Welt hinein war Aragorn aufgewacht. In seinen Fieberträumen hatte er keine Vorstellung davon gehabt wo er war und auch an Maud hatte er keine Erinnerung gehabt. Der Typhus hatte seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht und ihn einer Zwischenwelt gefangen gehalten, aus der er sich fast nicht mehr hätte befreien können. Wie nah er dem Tod gewesen war, konnte er Legolas' Gesicht ablesen, das noch jetzt, einige Tage später, von dunklen Schatten gezeichnet war. Sein Liebster war fast mit ihm gestorben und sein Herz zog sich zusammen beim Gedanken daran.

Maud hatte ihm berichtet, dass Legolas ihn mehr als zwei Tage lang hierher getragen hatte ohne auszuruhen. Er verdankte ihm sein Leben, dort draußen hätte er die Krankheit niemals überlebt. Und dann noch jemanden wie Großmutter Maud zu finden… die alte Frau hatte ihn überrascht, selten hatte er unter den Menschen von Eriador große Heiler gesehen, noch dazu in einer so abgelegenen Siedlung.

Maud verstand ihr Handwerk, auch wenn sie nie bei jemandem in die Lehre gegangen war. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie eigentlich Hebamme war, aber mangels Alternativen eigentlich immer alle Menschen mit den unterschiedlichsten Gebrechen zu ihr gekommen waren. Ihre Aufgaben als Hebamme hatte sie schon vor Jahren an ihre Tochter weitergegeben, doch die Leute kamen weiterhin zu ihr um ihre Heilkünste in Anspruch zu nehmen, teilweise auch aus weit entfernten Siedlungen.

Und wie es schien, hatte sie einiges von ihrem Wissen an seinen Liebsten weitergegeben, der ein Aragorn bislang unbekanntes Interesse an Krankheiten zeigte und seine neu erworbenen Kenntnisse an Aragorn ausprobierte.

Und so verbrachte der Mann die Tage damit Legolas zuzusehen wie er Maud bei verschiedensten kleinen Dingen im Haus half und Medizin für ihn zubereitete. Und auch wenn er zunehmend ungeduldig wurde und sehnlich wünschte, dass er bald aufstehen konnte – leider erlaubten dies bisher weder sein Körper noch Legolas und Maud – bereitete es ihm Freude zu sehen wie sein Liebster mit Maud interagierte und die für ihn ungewohnten Tätigkeiten erlernte und ausführte. Eigentlich war es immer er, der von dem Elben lernte, der doch schon seit vielen Menschenleben in Arda weilte und nun mit fast kindlichem Staunen täglich neue Dinge erfuhr.

Maud nahm den Elben ein paarmal mit zu ihrer Tochter und ihren Enkel- und Urenkelkindern – es schien auch ihr Freude zu machen ihm ihre kleine Welt zu zeigen.

Die meiste Zeit aber verbrachte Legolas an Aragorns Seite, laß ihm aus Maud's Aufzeichnungen vor, was auch für den Mann sehr interessant war, denn Mauds Beobachtungen und Behandlungsmethoden waren sowohl detailliert als auch einfallsreich, lag in einvernehmlichen Schweigen an seiner Seite oder unterhielt sich leise mit ihm, immer besorgt den Mann zu überfordern oder ermüden.

Stets berührte er Aragorn, wenn auch manchmal nur ganz leicht, Trost suchend im engen Kontakt. Und so wurde auch der Elb auf seine Art wieder gesund.

~o~o~

Wintersonnwende war schnell herangekommen. Maud hatte den Tag bei ihrer Familie verbracht, wohin sie Aragorn, der noch nicht gesund und eventuell noch ansteckend war, nicht mitnehmen konnte und Legolas war bei seinem Liebsten geblieben.

Maud hatte angekündigt gegen Abend zurücksein zu wollen und die Dämmerung war schon vor geraumer Zeit hereingebrochen.

Legolas hielt Aragorn's Kopf in seinem Schoß und lauschte dessen Erzählung von der ersten Wintersonnfeier, an die sich dieser erinnern konnte. Er hatte seinen Platz nicht verlassen wollen um eine Kerze anzuzünden und so saßen sie im Dunkeln.

Plötzlich hob Legolas den Kopf.

„Was ist das für ein Licht, das da hereinscheint?", fragte er überrascht.

Aragorn setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah überrascht zu dem kleinen Fenster, durch das ein warmes Licht von draußen fiel.

Legolas stand auf und lief zum Fenster. Mit Staunen sah er, dass der Tannenbaum, der im Garten stand, mit Kerzen geschmückt und hell erleuchtet war. Auf dem kleinen Weg, der zum Haus führte, sah er Maud heran kommen, die eine brennende Kerze in der Hand hielt.

Er öffnete ihr die Tür und sie kam eilig herein.

„Heute ist es besonders eisig draußen", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren schneebedeckten Umhang vor der Tür aus.

„Was sagst du zu unserem Baum?", fragte sie dann, da Legolas wieder zum Fenster hinaussah.

„Er ist wunderschön, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ist das Brauch bei euch?", antwortete er.

„Ja, eigentlich holen wir einen Baum ins Haus, aber ich dachte mir, ein Waldelb würde mir das gewiss nicht verzeihen", lachte sie. Er lächelte dankbar zurück für so viel unverdiente Rücksichtnahme. Die geschnittenen Tannenzweige im Haus störten ihn nicht, dem Baum schadete es ja kaum, aber einen Baum zu fällen um ihn ins Haus zu stellen, kam ihm dann doch etwas grausam vor.

Er sah zu Aragorn hinüber, der ihnen neugierig zusah. „Meinst du, du kannst aufstehen?", fragte er unsicher, denn die letzten Male die sie es versucht hatten, hatten Aragorn's Beine ihn noch nicht recht tragen wollen.

Aragorn nickte entschlossen und so lief er schnell zum Bett, um ihm zu helfen. Und tatsächlich – es ging! Schwer gestützt auf Legolas, aber aufrecht und auf seinen eigenen Beinen. So gingen sie langsam zum Fenster hinüber, sodass auch Aragorn den Baum betrachten konnte.

„Ja, ich habe gehört, dass viele Leute das in Eriador zur Wintersonnwende machen, aber ich habe es nie gesehen", sagte er lächelnd. „Wie schön."

Und so sahen sie hinter den Scheiben der kleinen Fenster von Maud's Haus hinaus in die Winterlandschaft mit dem hell erleuchteten Tannenbaum und den dicken Schneeflocken, für diese Nacht wieder versöhnt mit dem Winter.

~o~o~

Ich habe zwar ziemlich viel zum Thema Typhus gelesen, aber ganz richtig dargestellt ist die Krankheit mit Sicherheit trotzdem nicht... zur Behandlung wenn man kein Antibiotika hat, habe ich hauptsächlich kühlende Bäder gefunden, daher wird das hier ausführlich angewendet... :) Die spiegelverkehrte Vier hat man eigentlich im Mittelalter an Häuser gemalt in denen die Pest ausgebrochen war, ich bin darauf gestoßen als ich nach Zeichen gesucht habe mit denen man auf ansteckende Krankheiten hinweist und ich habe sie hier einfach ein bisschen umgedeutet.

Ich fürchte es ist am Ende hoffnungslos kitschig, aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen :)


End file.
